


Mistletoe

by Longlivemystories



Series: Fallout [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Little bit of angst, NSFW, Other, Some Fluff, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Have some more holiday junk with Preston because I love himAlex takes the time to love on Preston whenever possible, but also when Preston's comfortable. Preston just wants to show Alex he appreciates them as a lover and friend.





	Mistletoe

Preston really wanted to surprise Alex with a mistletoe kiss. Alex was usually the one to surprise him with any sort of kiss, be it a peck on the cheek or a full blown make-out session in a darker corner of the castle. They always knew where the more secluded parts of any area were specifically because they knew how embarrassed Preston became when people happened by while they were kissing. Alex never minded, however they wanted Preston to feel at ease when they kissed; it wasn't fun when he was all tense and uptight about it. Surely the reason behind his rigidness wasn't due to him being ashamed of his relationship with Alex, no. No, Alex supposed it was because he wasn't used to all that affection.

Alex did so much to ensure Preston's comfort, no matter the lengths and Preston wanted to return the favor ten-- no a hundred fold.

The perfect opportunity was arising as Christmas was just around the corner. The holiday didn't mean much to Preston, however he saw how much decorating and wrapping gifts excited his companion. He had sat down with Curie while she listed off all the holiday traditions she could think of. Unfortunately, many were impossible to carry out, though there was one that was perfect. Now one did not simply come across a mistletoe in the Wastes. No. However, it's always handy to have two friends knowledgeable of pre-war traditions. So between the three of them, it wasn't too difficult to craft a mistletoe out of various twigs and leaves. Now all Preston had to do was find Alex and have a beautiful kiss in front of everyone. Well, maybe not. Baby steps... He honestly hoped Alex didn't think he was uncomfortable kissing in front of people because he was ashamed. He wanted to prove to his lover that there was nothing at all to be ashamed about.

Perhaps catching Alex at a good time was easier said than done. They were seemingly endlessly running around the Commonwealth, doing this and that for various settlements. Preston knew it was for a greater good, but god did he want to kiss them. Was it always like this? Were their kisses always so agonizingly far apart? Why hadn't he ever noticed this before? He felt somewhat awful now, suddenly realizing how little time he had committed towards their relationship. Alex had been juggling everything all at once with Shaun and the Minutemen and the Railroad. Even now with their relationship, Alex was on their A-game, doing everything they could to keep the sparks alive and jumping and here Preston was, unable to even take a second away from his duties to give them a hug. He clutched the pocket containing the imitation plant while he waited for Alex, who was running late. Preston wasn't sure how much long he could wait around, anxiety gripping his chest tightly. What if something happened to Alex? They were supposed to be returning from a Raider problem down south that Preston had sent them on.

Preston couldn't stand simply standing there and waiting. He needed to do something productive to keep his mind from lingering to darker places, so what better thing to do than clean up their room in preparation. He had taken the night and the following day off to spend with Alex, hopefully said time would be consisting of nothing but cuddling, but you never knew when it came to Alex and alone time. He smiled fondly at the thought of Alex's playfulness in bed, remembering when they had been tickling Preston so much that the both of them had fallen off the bed in a fit of laughter. Even while they were making love, Alex was always trying to lighten to mood, assuring Preston that there was no need to be tense or so serious, that giggles and full on laughter were perfectly healthy.

A little sweeping here and some organizing there and Preston smiled, content with his work. Their room was honestly never that dirty save for the occasional article of clothing that Alex left lying around when they were particularly tired. Finally, he added the finished touch: tying the faux plant above in the door way with such care and precision that it took him almost ten minutes before he was satisfied. He didn't necessarily want the Survivor to see it right away, but he wanted to make sure it was noticeable at some point.

"Preston, they're home," Sturges piped up, standing midway up the stairs.

He nodded, thanking the man before straightening his outfit. He always tried to look his best, but for some reason he was more inclined to do so when preparing to meet with Alex, even if clothes were tossed to the floor moments later. It wasn't often that Preston was in Sanctuary anymore, however the cot he normally slept on at the Castle was somewhat annoying and he wanted to be somewhere that Alex was more familiar with.

Preston took the stairs two, three at a time though went much more slowly when he saw Alex walking up the road, grinning and talking with Hancock. He didn't notice Sturges sneaking back upstairs. Alex paused when they saw their lover, before simply grinning, chestnut eyes lighting up from surprise and joy.

"Preston!" they greeted excitedly, rushing over and enveloping the somewhat smaller man in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you here."

"It's good to see you, too, Alex," Preston responded, returning the embrace. "I have a surprise waiting upstairs."

"Oh really?" they chuckled, raising a playful eyebrow. "Well, I'll be right up; I need to talk to Sturges for a second," they murmured, releasing their companion and starting towards Sturges, who was working on something at the workbench.

Preston started to protest, however sighed when Alex was already out of earshot. He waited quietly at the entrance of Alex's house, watching them for a moment before being distracted by Dogmeat whimpering at his feet. He grinned down at the German Shepard, but after throwing the stick a good ways down the road, turned to see a grinning Alex standing near him.

"All right, let's go see that surprise," they murmured, slipping an arm around his waist to lead him inside.

As they climbed the stairs, Preston leading the way now, the Minuteman stopped briefly upon realizing that his mistletoe was no longer hanging perfectly in the doorway; it just simply wasn't hanging at all! He searched the ground, now even more panicked. He surprise was ruined and he felt devastated. He wanted so much to show Alex that he was trying to bring back old customs and now...

"Something wrong?" Alex murmured quietly, a hand resting on Preston's back.

"Hm? Oh... no," he mumbled, continuing the stairs.

"Oh! You cleaned our room! I was just thinking it needed a good sweep," they chuckled, leaning over and pecking his cheek. "Thank you so much, but you didn't have to come all the way up here for that you know. And if you wanted to spend the night, I could have just gone to Castle," they pointed out, sliding off their coat and hanging it up.

"You're always coming to the Castle," Preston countered. "I can't see my friends?" he teased, plopping down on the bed. He wasn't going to let this sudden disappearance bother him. They could still have a good night together.

"Of course you can," they said, casually dropping to their knees on the floor, hands calmly massaging Preston's thighs.

"Uh... Alex?" His voice went so high at the end of their name, but boy was he confused.

The survivor pulled the fake mistletoe from their back pocket and hung it over Preston's crotch. "I think I'd like to try a different kind of mistletoe kiss," they murmured playfully, setting it down on a wrinkle in Preston's shirt and unzipping his pants.

A sudden breath escaped his mouth at the feeling of Alex's hands rubbing him through his boxers. How had he become so hard so quickly? Was he already excited from the prospect of cuddling with them? God what a loser...

Alex wasted no time in sliding Preston's pants off, almost surprised when he complied and lifted his butt ever so slightly to give way. They took the time to softly kiss along his inner thigh, hands not giving him any room to breath as they were still ever so lightly rubbing against Preston's hardness. This was certainly not what Preston had in mind, but there was no way he was going to complain.

"Y-You really don't have--"

"Oh shush," they mumbled, reaching up and heatedly kissing him. "I want to."

Preston was so tense at first, thigh muscles and core clenched tightly. He was so nervous, but looking down at Alex he felt a little less anxious, seeing how certain they were about doing this. A hand gripped their shoulder when they slid off his boxers, slowly, meticulously. They were moving so slowly that the intensity building up in his groin was almost unbearable. A tentative hand reached up and untied the worn ribbon holding the light auburn hair together in a thin pony-tail. He watched the hair fall, the hair that the ribbon was around looking dented almost. He loved their hair so much; it was so soft some how even with all that grease from not being washed. He loved to slide his hands through it and watch it spread out, reaching to the end of his back in a cascade of different hues of amber, chestnut and auburn depending on how the light reflected against it.

A soft gasp escaped his lips when Alex's mouth enveloped the very tip of his member. A hand entangled itself in their long hair while the other gripped their shoulder. The further he slid into Alex's mouth the harder his grip became. His breath was tight and uneven, and oh god were Alex's lips soft. His back arched out so that his head was closer to Alex's. He wanted so bad to pull their head up and kiss them hungrily, but god did that feel amazing. He vaguely wondered if this was Alex's first time, but honestly he didn't care to think of Alex with anyone else. Preston wanted to be the one to make him happy, to heal his pain to make filled with love and warmth and--

The Minuteman gasped somewhat loudly as Alex worked their tongue to massage his tip, thumb running up and down the underside of his member slowly, gently. He curved his back even more towards his lover, no longer sure if his back could take the pressure, but he didn't care. He wanted to be as close to Alex as possible and he simply didn't care what lengths he took. He was so close, the heat in his belly and his groin was intense and he accidentally bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper into his lover's mouth, though they didn't seem to care. A low groan slipped out, followed by a much louder groan that could be somewhat made out to say Alex's name. As he came, he pulled Alex's hair somewhat roughly and they moaned against Preston's member.

They both took a second to breath, Alex licking their lips playfully.

"I am so sorry..." he murmured, grabbing that same cloth to clean up Alex's face, them himself.

"I don't mind that," they chuckled, suddenly climbing up to straddle Preston's lap. "And I especially didn't mind you pulling my hair."


End file.
